The use of carburetors for vaporizing liquid gasoline supplied as fuel to internal combustion engines, particularly motor vehicle engines, has been commonplace for many years. Such carburetors depend, for the most part, on the use of needle valves and the like for atomizing the raw gasoline for mixture with air drawn into intake manifold for distribution to the combustion chambers of the engine. A butterfly valve in the air flow chamber of the carburetor is mechanically linked with an accelerator pedal (in automotive vehicles) to control engine speed or acceleration. One or more adjustable idler needle valves at the carburetor are utilized to supply gasoline vapor mist sufficient for idling the engine when the accelerator is at its minimal or "off" position. One of the deficiencies of such known carburetors resides in the face that carburetion or atomization of the raw gasoline for efficient use as a gaseous fuel is often incomplete, for various reasons such as improper jet adjustment, erratic operation of the accelerator, and improper idler adjustment, for example. As a result, raw gasoline in the form of droplets or globules are drawn directly into the intake manifold without first having been converted to efficiently usable gaseous fuel. Such large particles or droplets of raw gasoline moreover, for the most part, form along the upper surface of the butterfly valve controlling acceleration, to drop from the periphery thereof, substantially at the peripheral inner surface at the exit port of the carburetor.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to recover such unvaporized droplets or globules of raw gasoline which would otherwise be drawn into intake manifold and wasted by unnecessarily and undesirably enriching the otherwise properly carbureted and vaporized gasoline, and converting such collected raw gasoline to vaporized fuel for addition to the properly carbureted gasoline vapor, thereby to achieve a more economic use of the gasoline being fed to the engine.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a gasoline economizing attachment device for internal combustion engines which, when applied in the flow path between the exit port of a carburetor and intake port of the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, traps unvaporized raw gasoline particles not vaporized by the carburetor for passage through an auxiliary vaporizing system controlled by the vacuum created at the intake manifold upon operation of the engine for introduction to the intake manifold as efficiently usable vaporized gasoline fuel.
Another object is to provide a gasoline economizing attachment device of the character described that is well adapted to use in kit form for installation between a carburetor and its associated intake manifold for substantially economizing on gasoline fuel usage and thereby achieving substantially increased miles-per-gallon vehicular performance.
Still other objects of the invention are to provide a gasoline economizing system of the above nature which will be simple in construction, easy to install, compact in size, inexpensive to manufacture and trouble-free in operation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.